Mizu Kagami Water Mirror
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: An alternate pairing...read to find out who Miaka ends up with! ^^ This'll be a long fic! If people R+R it, that is..please Read and Review! please! ^_^ Finally finished, Part five edited!
1. Part one

Mizu Kagami part one

Mizu Kagami   
Part One   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  


Tears flowed out from the burnette's hazel eyes. "Tamahome..." She said, as if she could not see the others. Hotohori looked at her worriedly. 

"We should get both Tasuki and Suzaku no miko to Mitsukake." Hotohori spoke. Chichiri took this as a command and brought them before Mitsukake. Mitsukake dealt with Tasuki, and then healed Miaka's arm. The tears continued to fall. 

"Tamahome....why....why..." Chichiri stopped in his path to the door. "Why..." Her soft, hurt voice asked again, to someone who wasn't there. Chichiri turned around and saw a vulnerable girl, who's heart had been torn by the person she loved the most, and when the tears stopped coming, the pain would still be there. 

Chichiri walked to Miaka and sat down next to her. She leaned her head into his arm and cried harder, the tears beginning to soak his sleeve. Chichiri wrapped an arm around suzaku no miko. "Cry all you can, try to let all of your pain out." Chichiri said, for it was all he could say. He had felt her pain before, and knew how she felt, but it didn't help him in trying to stop her sadness and take away her pain. 

"Chichiri...was it really...Tamahome?" Miaka whispered, a hand gripping his shirt desperately as if it was the only thing she could hold onto for sanity. Chichiri took his mask off and nodded.   
  
"Tamahome is Tamahome. I do not know exactly why he did such a thing..." The grip on his sleeve tightened, and Miaka let out a wail. 

"Why did he change...why did he hurt me?" Miaka cried. Chichiri put his other hand around Miaka, and held her close. 

"Miaka, I know it hurts...I know how it feels...but we don't know the full story yet no da. Don't feel to much dispair. We might not have the full story, in fact, I know we do not no da. Miaka, cheer up no da. Tamahome might not have hurt you no da, it might have been someone else in disguise..daaa!" He fell over as Miaka hugged him tighter, the tears still flowing, but she looked at him with hazel eyes of hope. 

"Chichiri..you really think...that it might not have been Tamahome? It might have all been a trick or a lie..?" Chichiri nodded. Miaka's eyes were suddenly, almost as if someone had done a spell, filled with so much hope they could take someones breathe away... 

Chichiri looked away as Miaka got up, and then he did as well. "You are suzaku no miko, please stay your emotional self...for your seishii." He got up to leave, and Miaka followed him, sliding out of the room before he shut the door. 

"Miaka..? You should stay in bed no da."   
"I want to be with someone...so I don't get really depressed again." Miaka admitted. Chichiri put his mask back on.   
"I'll be fishing...so I don't know if I'll be much fun to be around no da."   
"That's okay...you could teach me." Miaka looked up at him hopefully. Chichiri smiled.   
"Okay no da. I'll teach you no da." 

- A very, very short beginning to what will hopefully be a long, liked fanfic!- 


	2. part two

Mizu Kagami part two

Mizu Kagami   
Part Two   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: ^.~ Now the real thought begins...shall I have her end up with Hotohori, Chichiri, or Tasuki? The real mystery! Okay..some of you who know me probably have a good idea on who it's gonna be...*dodges the Tomatoes thrown at her* Alright, alright! I'll tell! Obviously, the pairing you think! If you can't guess from that...woah...get glasses and read part one again. If anyone asks I'll gladly make another Miaka/Chichiri..or Miaka with any suzaku seishi except Mitsukake, and in fact..i'll even write a fic with her ending up with Suboshi or Amiboshi! ^_^ I can bend fics to turn out that way..you know..^.~ Just request with a comment on the story in the reviews. ^_^   
... 

_English translation of Mizu Kagami:_

_ If you make even one meeting wrong,_   
_Then even the feelings of love become thorns_   
_The pain I submerged deep in my heart_   
_screamed and was revived_   
_Sometimes I try to blame myself, saying "Why did I do that?"_   
_Sometimes I ask my friend, saying "But why?"_

_ Reflected in the flowing water,_   
_a fragment of memory_   
_I swore in my heart_   
_I'd never repeat those thoughts again._   
_Reflected in the flowing water,_   
_there is sorrow, so_   
_with this power, with this life,_   
_I want to protect you._

_ What I lost was my belief._   
_But now, I know love is unconquerable._   
_Even if it's miserable, and the present doesn't lead anywhere,_   
_that is why we help each other._

_ Reflected in the flowing water,_   
_a fragment of memory_   
_I swore in my heart_   
_I'd never repeat those thoughts again._   
_Reflected in the flowing water,_   
_there is sorrow, so_   
_with this power, with this life,_   
_I want to protect you._

_ When I see my heart's shadow in the water-mirror,_   
_that is the birth of love; yet another face._   
_For all that is precious,_   
_I won't turn away from pain any more._   
_For all that is precious,_   
_I won't turn away from pain any more._

...   


Hotohori and Tasuki looked on to see their renewed miko fishing with Chichiri. Somehow the man who bore his mask and dealt with pain had cheered her up. Tasuki found himself smiling a little. 

"At least she's smiling again..." Tasuki said, then realized someone else was their with him, and put on a face. "Women...they cry too easily!" 

Hotohori didn't notice Tasuki, he stared as brown hair fluttered in the air as perfect hands pulled on the fishing rod. "I think I got one, Chichiri!" Her voice filled with excitement. Chichiri smiled. 

"Keep pulling! Maybe it's a big one!"   
"....lost it." Miaka looked distraught, but smiled again. "Okay! Your turn!" Chichiri nodded and took the rod from Miaka. She looked up at the sky. 

Tamahome could come back...but he also might never come back...he could hurt her, or hurt her even more. Tamahome...Tamahome...the thought of him was now filled with such pain. "Tamahome.." Her eyes glistened, threatening more tears to fall. Chichiri looked at her and a concerned expression formed upon his face. He put the rod down and sighed. 

"Miaka...it's good to cry, but you're worrying and pain is worrying not only me, but the others as well..." Chichiri pointed towards the palace, where Hotohori, Tasuki, and Nuriko were watching with concerned expressions, but thinking it better to not come to Miaka. Miaka smiled and even more tears came. "Miaka!" Exclaimed concerned Chichiri, and, not thinking about what he was doing..wrapped his arms around her. 

Miaka cried. "I know I cry too much...I know i'm a weakling...and yet you guys care so much. You're my friends...but it hurts. Suzaku, it hurts. Hurts to think of Tamahome.." Chichiri's embrace tightened protectively, and Miaka closed her eyes, falling asleep. When Chichiri, after the silence, realized this, he sweatdropped. "..da?" 

He carried the suzaku no miko to her room, layed her in bed, and left as quietly as possible. As he turned to leave, he faced Nuriko. "What is it no da?" 

Nuriko smiled sincerely. "Take care of Miaka for me!" He grinned and patted Chichiri on the back, then left. 

"Oro na no da?! What does that mean?!" Chichiri was confused. 

Meanwhile, a certain suzaku no miko dreamed of soft blue and beads.. 

--- 

OKAY!!! IF THEY STARTED GETTING A LITTLE OOC, IM SORREH!!! T_T it was by accident if I did...   
please excuse it! 

Review and give helpful critisism and/or nice comments.. ^^; I noticed this was pretty much the only fanfic on peoples fav. lists.   
Have any of ya read my other stories?! If ya haven't, please do! 


	3. part three

MizuKagamiThree

Mizu Kagami   
Part Three   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  


Author's note: Okay..okay..I apologize those who wished this fic to end up with Miaka and Tasuki. Since that's the second-most one asked for, i apologize for that one only, since I can't specify which others aren't going to happen or that'll spoil it all. But, to make up for all those who's hopes got down, I will write a Miaka and whoever else you wanted to. I like almost all couplings Miaka is put in. ^^ Just put it in a review. Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!!! Please give more for this one. I am very, very sorry for this taking so long to come out!   
---   


Yui stepped into the room that Tamahome had been given, with an idea in her mind. "Tamahome..." He had been drugged, Nakago had explained it to her now. 

She loved Tamahome, and now that Tamahome had begun to love her back, Miaka would crumble. That very small part of her again argued against that thought. She shook her head and walked towards Tamahome. 

He looked up, with slightly pained eyes, and smiled at Yui. "Lady Yui..." Yui stopped him by planting a kiss on his lips. 

Tamahome fought a small voice inside. He didn't realize it was the real him that hadn't been affected by the drug. It told him to stop, to stop, to keep loving Miaka..he growled at that part, and continued his Lady Yui's kiss. 

. . . 

Chichiri, Tasuki, and Nuriko peeked through Miaka's door as the sun rose. The sheets were tangled, and had been slept in, but..there was no Miaka. 

"Miaka! Where'd she go?!" Nuriko said, eyes going a little wide. 

"Shimatta! I'll find her!" Tasuki began to run off. Chichiri said nothing, but frowned behind his smiling mask, and disappeared, reappearing at certain places of the palace. Finally, he appeared at a lake. He saw a pair of shoes at the shore, and through the clear water..saw Miaka unconscious. 

"Miaka!!!" He cried, and dove into the water, swimming to her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to shore, laying her there gently. 

Miaka half-opened her eyes and coughed out water. "Chichiri...why did you do that..? I want to die...let me die...Tamahome hates me..." 

Chichiri shook his head, his mask gone. "Miaka...so all that cheerfullness before..." He lifted Miaka up in his arms. The burnette shook her head. 

"It wasn't a lie...but...when i'm alone..I start to think of Tamahome again..it hurts." Chichiri hugged her. 

"In my opinion...Tamahome...no longer deserves you." He said it slowly, as to not anger Miaka. He knew how he felt, already. Holding her was becoming unbearable without being able to let it show. Somewhere along the way...he had begun to... 

Chichiri shook his head. He had to keep his head on important matters, like how Miaka was feeling right now. "Miaka...cheer up no da. We all were so worried. You still have alot to live for no da. Also, several reasons to live, no da. For yourself, for Tasuki, for Nuriko, for Hotohori, and for me no da." 

He reached for his mask to put it on again, but Miaka put her hand on his and stopped him. Chichiri looked up, slightly confused. Miaka wore a small smile upon her lips. "You should try not wearing that for once." 

Chichiri shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Not now. Perhaps a little later.." He put on his smiling mask. "So smile, suzaku no miko, Miaka!" 

Tasuki came running over, Nuriko following closely behind. "Miaakaaa!!" They ran over. Nuriko plucked Miaka from Chichiri and swung her around. "Miaka! We were so worried! And your wet..what happened...?!" 

"Miaka, you baka! We thought you had f&($)@g gone and died on us! Don't you f*%&#@g think about it!" Tasuki said, with the usual foul mouth, but he smiled. 

Miaka did not answer as to what happened, but smiled and told them not to worry. Nuriko gave Chichiri a look that told him, he was _going_ to tell them later, then set Miaka down. "Well, even if you tell us to, we _will_ worry! I mean, we could have found you dead in Naka-dobo's hands!" 

They all laughed at the new name for the seiryuu seishi and stepped inside to come face to face to Hotohori, looking at none but Miaka. "You're wet." 

"Hai..I....um..fell into the lake!" She said, coming up with an excuse on the spot. Hotohori looked to Chichiri. Chichiri mouthed 'i'll explain later.' 

Sadly, that later came too soon. 

. . . 

Chichiri sat down with the other suzaku seishi that had so far been gathered. "I will not make an excuse, and I will not lie. I found Miaka in the lake. It seems I caught her only a minute after she had entered it. It appears she was trying to drown herself. I do not believe she is going to try it again, but there is that possibility no da." 

The expressions on each of the seishi's face's darkened. Tasuki stood up. "S(%T! Why the hell does that Tamahome guy have to f#*%(#g make Miaka cry? What the hell is with that spineless, s%(tless f^($er?!" 

"Tamahome was drugged." Chichiri said, once again to the ever-foul mouthed bandit. Tasuki sat back down, still fuming. 

Nuriko and Hotohori sighed. "We have to deal with any attempts she makes patiently. We have to make her know she has people who care about her, and that she doesn't need to commit suicide." Hotohori said. 

"We all care about her. Tamahome isn't the only one who loves her." Nuriko stated, and all heads darted towards Nuriko. "Wh-what?! I didn't mean _me_!" 

All of the other seishi new very well Hotohori's feelings. None new of Chichiri's except himself though. Somewhere along the way..he had begun to love the suzaku no miko. He had begun to wish to be the cause of that smile that usually played upon her lips and made her eyes sparkle in joy...he had drifted off, because Nuriko had raised and eyebrow and was staring at him. 

"Konan to Chichiri, Hello? Are you there?" Nuriko said.   
  
"Ack! Sorry no da!" Chichiri said, and smiled cheerfully. "Excuse me, I have to go think, no da!" He left. 

--- 

Okay..hope you liked part three! ^^ 


	4. part four

MizuKagamiFour

Mizu Kagami   
Part Four   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: I'm glad so many people are liking what I've written! ^_^ Hee..Arigatou arigatou arigatou!!!! Oh, I decided to skip the little daytime left and start Part four at night. ^.~ Oh, before any of you get your hopes up, there ain't gonna be a lemon in this series, or a lemon version. o.o You can write a lemon version of this if you want. =p ^_^;; Miss/Mr, who wrote the 'Please Don't Leave Me!' Miaka-Chichiri fic? ^^() That was written well! I believe that was the title, if I got it wrong, gomen nasai! Oh..one reason it's PG-13 is..well...um...there'll be some lime later on. ^^; 

Oh yeah! Here's a challenge to somebody who likes Miaka and Hotohori together! Do a fic that starts off like this one, only with Hotohori! (Which'd make the story VERY, VERY different) I've only seen two Hotohori-Miaka fics in Fanfiction.net! Pleeeaaase somebody write one! If somebody does, say so in a review and I PROMISE i'll make an effort to finish these quicker!   
--- 

Dark of the Night: 

_"You saved my soul,_   
_in the Dark of the Night,_   
_when I was lonely,_   
_you're body touched mine so gently._   
_Stay,_   
_in the dark of the night,_   
_'Cause you're love only,_   
_can make me feel safe for ever."_

_spoken:_   
_"I was walking alone,_   
_On the depserate sense of twilight violence(?),_   
_And my dreams of love seemed to die at the call of the night,_   
_I was in danger of losing my soul,_   
_but then your hand touched mine."_

_singing again:_   
_"Oh baby you found me just in time,_   
_when the night mass(?) was calling,_   
_shadows of fear were on my mind,_   
_my heart was crying." (echo: crying, crying)_

_"You saved my soul,_   
_in the Dark of the Night,_   
_when I was lonely,_   
_you're body touched mine so gently._   
_Stay,_   
_in the dark of the night,_   
_'Cause you're love only,_   
_can make me feel safe for ever."_

_Spoken:_   
_"You lit a light in the fork,_   
_so I could find a way out,_   
_and your love,_   
_sent a guardian angel to help me,_   
_and make me feel sure,_   
_that I wasn't alone,_   
_on the twilight violet(?) anymore."_

_Singing:_   
_"Oh baby you made me_   
_finally(?) see,_   
_when I thought I was dying,_   
_gone where the dreams were torturing me,_   
_And I stopped crying." (echo: crying, crying)_

_"You saved my soul,_   
_in the Dark of the Night,_   
_when I was lonely,_   
_you're body touched mine so gently._   
_Stay,_   
_in the dark of the night,_   
_'Cause you're love only,_   
_can make me feel safe for ever."_

_"You saved my soul." (echo: soul, soul, soul, soul, soul)_   
_"Stay," (echo: stay, stay, stay, stay...)_

_"You saved my soul,_   
_in the Dark of the Night,_   
_when I was lonely,_   
_you're body touched mine so gently._   
_Stay,_   
_in the dark of the night,_   
_'Cause you're love only,_   
_can make me feel safe for ever." (echo: ever, ever, ever..)_   
_---_

Chichiri stood near Miaka's room, gazing at the moon. He didn't turn as he heard a the slow sound of a door sliding open, then sliding shut. "Miaka..." 

There was no reply, he heard footsteps and then weight on his arm. Chichiri turned his head to see Miaka leaning on his arm. He was glad he had his mask on to hide the blush. "Miaka, you should be in bed sleeping-" 

"...I don't want to be alone. Can I stay with you?" Miaka said, tears threatening to fall once again. Chichiri sighed and put an arm around her shoulder in a one-arm hug, trying to keep it as one a friend would give another friend to comfort them. 

"Alright. You can." He said, half-cheerfully, half-tired. He stepped back and leaned his back to the wall, sliding down it in a comedic fashion, expressing how tired he was while trying to make Miaka laugh. "Oi no da! So tired no da!" Miaka sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, while reaching and wrapping a hand over one of Chichiri's own. The guesture was an innocent one, as all of Miaka's were. She was lonely, hurt, and needed somebody to be with her to comfort here. Why of all people she chose him, he did not fully understand. 

"If you're so tired, I'll admit it..I'm tired too", Miaka closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Chichiri looked up at the Moon and the stars and smiled a little. 

Thank Suzaku for this moment, was all he could think as he too drifted into slumber. 

. . . 

"Wake up you two sleepy heads! Chichiri! You're spending so much time with Miaka you're starting to act like her!" Nuriko teased as Chichiri and Miaka both sleepily opened their eyes. Chichiri jumped up and was again, for the second time during this, was glad his mask was on, hiding his blush. 

"Hey no da! That's not a very nice thing to say na no da!" Chichiri said, mock-hurt. Miaka, who was awake now, giggled and stood up. 

"Chichiri! Nuriko! Good morning!" Miaka smiled cheerfully. "I feel alot better! Like I just got cured of a disease or something. I still feel some of the effects, but other than that, i'm okay!" She hugged Nuriko and Chichiri. "Now, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Miaka began walking to the kitchen, Chichiri and Nuriko sweatdropped. 

"I think she's back to normal." Nuriko commented. Chichiri nodded and they followed her. 

. . . 

"Miaka! You might get fat if you keep eating like that!" Nuriko teased once again. Chichiri blinked. 

"She uses up all the energy she gets from the food by her mouth and her actions no da, probably no da, so I doubt she'll get fat na no da!" Chichiri smiled at Miaka, who nodded in thanks, and went back to finishing off the 40th plate of food. 

"Aaahh..I think I'm full!" Miaka smiled and stood up. "So, how are you guys?" 

"Fine", they both replied. 

"That's good. Let's go see what Tasuki and Hotohori are doing!" Miaka smiled again. Chichiri blinked. He had caught a small glimmer of sadness in her eyes. 

She was pretending to be this happy, wasn't she? She was happy, but not this much. Maybe she didn't want them to worry? Miaka was still in some pain, and needed that to heal as well. He would talk to her later. Chichiri smiled at her. "Alright." 

--- 

You know why this chapter was so short? Because of what's going to happen next! What's going to happen next, you ask? YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN YOU READ PART FIVE WHEN IT COMES OUT! ^_____^ 


	5. part five

MizuKagamiFive

Mizu Kagami   
Part Five   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: Heeeeee...>=D *.* Arigatou for the review na no daaaaa! Waaaaaiii!!   
I hope the confession part was realistic enough and not stupid/unreal. x.x 

Why won't anyone take up the challenge I put at the beginning of chapter four? T.T   
--- 

Chichiri closed the door quietly, leaving Miaka, Nuriko, Tasuki, and Hotohori in the room. He sighed, and didn't pay attention to the sound of the door opening and closing slowly. A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he looked to see who it was. 

"Chichiri, don't be sad alone. If you're sad alone it takes longer for wounds to heal. We both know that." Miaka tentatively, shyly wrapped her arms around Chichiri's arm in a light hug. Chichiri smiled through the mask. Miaka looked away from him for a moment, then back to him. 

She opened her lips and sang ever so quietly to him. "You saved my soul...in the dark of the night...when I was lonely, you're body touched mine so gently...stay, in the dark of the night...'cause you're love only...can make me feel safe forever..." She had a little pink in her cheeks, but she smiled to him. 

Chichiri blinked with his one good eye, and let the little words she had sang to him sink in. She couldn't mean she loved him, not someone like himself...but...she might be saying she was grateful. He gave her a friendly hug and kept his smile. 

"Chichiri...I..." She looked away from him, blushing, "um, I love you Chichiri." Miaka looked up at him, ready for rejection. She knew he probably still loved his dead fiancee. 

To her suprise, he wrapped her in a warm embrace, chin over one of small shoulders. "Are you sure? Are you being truthful?" His voice had more life in it now that she had said those words. Miaka nodded and hugged him back. He held her tightly and let go, removing his mask, and smiled without it. "I love you as well, Miaka." 

Miaka gave out a squeal of joy and hugged him even tighter. "Aishiteru Chichiri!" 

"Aishiteru, Miaka." 

--- 

I redid it cause...I'm sorry, even though you who wanted me to continue it said so, I just don't really know how. I've tried really hard to think of something different and interesting to continue it with, but just nothing came to mind. I'll write another Chichiri-Miaka fic another time, kind reviewers. I promise. ^~ And I don't break my promises! 


End file.
